1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch mounts that are used to attach various accessories to an automobile, truck or other vehicle via the trailer hitch receiver. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable trailer hitch mount for an umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many systems and products currently available for attaching various types of accessories to a vehicle using the trailer hitch receiver. Such accessories include everything from grills, chairs and tables to portable toilets and luggage racks. It would be desirable to provide a portable sun umbrella support system for attachment to the rear of a vehicle, where it could be used for sun protection while fishing, tailgating, camping, on construction sites or at sporting events. And it would further be desirable to provide adjustment means on the umbrella support system or mount so that the position of the umbrella could be changed, as desired, in order to provide shade over a desired area.
None of the prior art, however, provides an adjustable umbrella mount that may be secured to a trailer hitch assembly, where the angle of the umbrella pole may be selected by a user, and where a variety of different types of umbrellas may be used. Further, the present invention may also include means to adjust the distance between the umbrella and the rear of the vehicle.